


Late Night Rarity

by Semiraimis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiraimis/pseuds/Semiraimis
Summary: The writer watched him with a confident smirk on her face. “Well, what are you waiting for? Do you need me to hold your hand?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story I wrote while in class

This is it. After eight straight hours, it could all end now. Byakuya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and inhaled a shaky breath. As he reached down towards the table, he was sure Touko could see him sweat. The writer watched him with a confident smirk on her face. “Well, what are you waiting for? Do you need me to hold your hand?”

Her taunts did not sit well in his gut as he replied, “N-no. I’m just calculating.”

He brought his hand down to the table and grasped the tiny thimble. Her fiery gaze watched his every move, as he counted 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

His heart dropped when he heard Touko squeal with delight. Byakuya was still at first, but soon his head dropped into his hands as he whispered,“No, no, no.” 

Touko pulled her card out. “Hmm. It says here that if you land Boardwalk, you pay me $2000.” He lifted his head and refused to meet her eyes. He only stared at the red hotel that sat on the property.

After a few moments of intense silence, Byakuya glanced down at his meager amount of money and mortgaged properties. “I can’t pay you.”

Touko put her hand to her ear and leaned closer to him. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Byakuya gripped the edge of the table and grit his teeth. “You heard me. I. Can’t. Pay.”

Touko’s face lit up as she jumped out of her seat and cheered. After what felt like an eternity of Touko’s bragging, with a blank expression, he turned to the stairs and trudged up to their bedroom. He shoved open the door and flopped onto the bed.

Not soon after, he heard footsteps as the door creaked open. He felt the bed shift under her weight as she sat next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Byakuya, did I really upset you?”

With his back still facing her he let out a grunt in response. 

Touko attempted to wrap her arms around his body and put her lips to his ear. “I’m sorry if I made you feel bad earlier.”

Shifting to face her, he reluctantly accepted her hug. All of the pent-up exhaustion and frustration of the past eight hours fizzled away. “It’s just,” he paused trying to muster his strength. “I’ve never lost monopoly.”

She smiled at him. “Well my dearest,” he turned to meet her eyes, “there’s a first time for everything.”


End file.
